


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (4/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Best Song Ever, Alternate Universe - Parent Trap AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Piercings, Unsafe Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Harry/anyone, The Parent Trap-style ear piercing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (4/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinkalldaypinkallnight).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Marcel is not being a good sport about all the tattoos.

"It's really easy," Zayn promises, "Harry and I tattoo each other _all the time_ , mate, it's _safe_ " -- but no go; so instead, it's Louis who comes up with a compromise, claiming that if both Harry and Marcel let Zayn pierce their ears first and no one dies of blood poisoning, then at least Marcel can get a few of the most visible tats, just so it's less obvious that they've suddenly swapped Harry out with a total nerd.

In the end, though, both of the twins are equally squeamish after watching Zayn burn the needle in the flame of his lighter and Niall wanders off, munching the bit of apple that won't be stabilizing their earlobes.


End file.
